Loveless Story 2 The Tale of Memoryless
by Wolfmoonkirai
Summary: Not much has happened in the last four years for the gang. Suddenly things start adding up. Ritsuka finds a nearly dead girl in the middle of a meadow, Soubi gets a letter, and something to do with a group named 'Infinity'. Many random pairings.
1. Memoryless

LOVELESS

Storyline 2 The Tale of Memoryless

It's four years later and the group really hasn't had much to do. Profesor Nagisa has sent occasional Zero units, but nothing more. One day while walking, Ritsuka discovers a body on the ground in the middle of a meadow. Though the person was near death, he managed to get to Soubi on time. Ritsuka wanted to call an ambulance, but Soubi figures out it's a sacrifice. To make matters worse, it's a girl. How is a group of guys gonna treat an injured girl? To top it all off, Soubi recieves news of a family death and some more on a team named infinity.

Tale 1Memoryless, one without memory.

"Why, Tatsu? We're supposed to be partners!" Setsuka shouted in surprise. She was on her knees, gripping her sides, extreme pain pouring out of her face.

"It's simple, Setsuka. I never like you anyways. You were always a horrible sacrifice. There is nothing more to be said." The boy had messy green hair and bright green eyes. His outfit was typical for a high school student. A black sailor uniform. "You won't remember anyways. Initiate Sentou system, switching sacrifices."

Another girl appeared almost instantly. She had seemed to run with extreme speed. Her hair was pulled up into black pigtails tied with yellow. Her outfit matched Tatsu.

"You didn't even need to come. This will be over quickly." Tatsu frowned at the girl.

She latched onto his arm and looked up affectionately. "I know, but I had to come support you. I wanted to watch."

"That's understandable." Tatsu replied with a kiss on the girl's forhead, then resumed his glare at Setsuka. "Don't worry. You won't suffer, too much."

Tatsu held out his hand and smiled. "Infinate power. That which cannot be counted, that which is unmeasurable-"

"Even if you change sides, Tatsu, you can't change names." Setsuka shouted as she slowly stood up.

"It won't matter after your dead, besides, I can now. Infinate power wipes away all, including your existence! Destroy."

"That which is infinate can always be counted as nothing, it is not powerful, it is only a toy." Setsuka could feel everything leaving around her. "May the affects of infinity only be temporary! Transfigure!" Her surroundings became black and she felt herself fall to the ground.

"Ha! There is no way to fight infinaty. Come, Sakura." was the last words that reached her brain, then there was nothing.

Later

"Sorry guys, I've got to go somewhere today." Ritsuka said, as he laced his shoes. He twitched his black ear at the sigh coming from Yuiko.

"When will you ever have time for me, Ritsuka?" Yuiko whined. She hadn't grown an inch and looked exactly the same. However Yayoi and Ritsuka had both grown about a foot or more.

"Tomorrow, if nothing comes up." Ritsuka answered quickly, then waved to his friends and sped off. He needed to meet Natsuo and Youji today. They seemed to have something important to say.

The colors of the grass and buildings began to blend. He barely even noticed anything. He had to get to Soubi's quickly and decided to take a shortcut, through the meadow. He was only a quuarter of a mile away, when he noticed a body on the ground. It wasn't unusual for people to just lay in the grass, but for some reason, this seemed different.

He cautiously walked over. This could be some assassain sent by professor Nagisa. He didn't want to take chances.

As he wandered over, he noticed it wasn't anything he thought. There was a body lying there face down, with her arm looking busted and her whole body covered in bruises and red liquid. Ritsuka almost froze in shock. Was it dead? He fell to his knees and instantly fumbeled for their pulse. There was one, but it was light. It was obvious that this person was dying. Ritsuka didn't have time to wait for an ambulance, so he struggled and managed to pick the person up and practically flew to his destination.

It didn't take long for him to get there. He hoped for ten minutes at the most. This girl was in critical, almost fatal condition.

"SOUBI!" screamed Ritsuka. "OPEN THE DOOR." Ritsuka's arms were full, so he knocked, by kicking the door.

"Ritsuka, what's the hurry?" Soubi opened the door. "You seem almost in a life or death-"

Ritsuka ran right past Soubi and gently placed the girl on the bed. "Help. Youji get the herbs! Natsuo, get bandages! Soubi call an ambulance!" Ritsuka was flustered as his friends Natsuo and Youji searched for the demanded items.

Ritsuka glared at Soubi. "I said call the ambulance!"

"I'm sorry Ritsuka, but that would not be to our best interest. I will help treat your friend." Soubi replied with a frown.

"What do you mean?" Ritsuka shouted.

"You see these?" he pointed to red marks on the body's throat and one wrist. "Do they look familiar?"

"You mean. They are a sacrifice?" Ritsuka blinked.

Soubi nodded. "I believe so. It looks like their Sentoki might have died. This is a lot of damage."

"You mean, they're like you?" Ritsuka blinked.

"In a way. Yes. But it's a lot worse for a sacrifice. It's harder for a sacrifice to learn word spell, than it is for a Sentoki to learn endurance." Soubi answered, examining the girl's body. "This isn't good, I might not be able to treat all the wounds."

"Why not?" Ritsuka demanded.

"Because, this sacrifice is a girl." Soubi replied nonchalantly.

"What, really?" Ritsuka shouted in surprise.

"You didn't know?"

"Uhmm... no. I knew they, well... she was dying, I wanted to save them." Ritsuka rubbed the back of his head.

"Well... someone here's gonna have to treat her." Natsuo snickered.

"Well.. one of us has to take one for the team.. so I will." Youji answered, trying to cover his excitement. His tail betrayed his inner thoughts though he tried his best to disguise them.

"You're just anxious to lose your ears aren't you? The both of you." Ritsuka glared with narrow eyes.

"Come on Ritsuka. You can't tell us that you can think of a girl, the possibility of her being naked and not get interested." Natsuo frowned.

"That- That." Ritsuka's face turned bright red. "She's injured, it wouldn't be right. You're both sick."

"Oh fine. Ruin our fun." Youji pouted.

"That aside, it still doesn't fix our problem. We are all boys, after all." Youji yawned, he was obviously a little crestfallen at Ritsuka's rejection of his plan.

"That does cause a problem." Ritsuka pondered. "I've got an idea. Why don't we get a bathing suit on her."

"Uhmm.. Ritsuka that still means having to change her clothes." Natsuo remarked with a raised eyebrow. Youji snickered.

"We need to hurry. I've got another idea! Uhmm... Souji, what are you doing?" Ritsuka stared with a sweatdrop.

Soubi didn't look up, as he replied. "Checking to make sure she's wearing undergarments. To do that, all you have to do, is pull down the shoulder a little."

"She might wear a strapless." Youji shouted.

"How do you know what a strapless is?" Natsuo sneered at his friend.

"Uhmm.. well.. I heard of them from Yamato and Kouya. It was kind of unwilling." Youji answered.

"Alright, she's got a brassiere, I can see the straps." Soubi replaced the shoulder of the girls ripped and bloody school top.

"I wonder what she actually looks like." Natsuo asked curiously. He leaned forward. "I can't tell from all the blood and dirt."

"Ritsuka what do you want to do?" Soubi asked.

Ritsuka bit his lip and thought. "Soubi, you know more about bandaging and herbs than I do. I demand you to treat her wounds."

"What about washing off some of the dirt. It might cause infection." Soubi picked up an alcohol swab and began wiping off blood from a scar on one of her arms.

"Yes, wash her up. I trust you." Ritsuka smiled. "Us kids will wait outside."

"Ritsuka. Not all the kids are leaving." Soubi pointed out as he began bandaging the wound.

"Why not? What are you talking about?" Ritsuka stared with confusion showing clearly on his face.

"Your friend here, she is a child too." Soubi answered, as he stroked the girl's cat ears.

"Oh, well. Then we'll know if you did something." Ritsuka replied with a frown then walked out, pushing Natsuo and Youji with him.

Soubi chuckled, then went back to cleaning the girl's injuries. "She has to be strong to endure this extent of torture. I wonder what her name is." he pondered aloud.

After about half an hour, he managed to finish bandaging. The girl looked remotely alive again. Her eyes were closed and though she was covered in pain, she looked peaceful.

Soubi stood up and took his first full look at the girl. She looked about the same age as Ritsuka, give or take a year. Her personality he wouldn't be able to tell until she was awake. Her hair was dark brown, reaching her shoulderblades, and was a currently a mess of tangeled hair. Her uniform needed washed, but he could do that later. The last thing that Soubi wanted was for Ritsuka to become angry at him. All around, there was something strange about this girl. Including the fact that though he dressed wounds that were nearly all over her body, he couldn't find her name scar.

"Ritsuka, Youji, Natsuo. You all can come in now." Soubi projected his voice to the door.

The three of them wandered in. Youji and Natsuo had displeased looks on their faces. Ritsuka however ran over to the girl's body.

"Geez, it took you long enough, Soubi." Natsuo complained, rubbing the back of his head.

Soubi didn't look at the two, he merely watched Ritsuka. "You can't rush through this kind of stuff."

"Whatever. Anyways. We were told to give you this." Youji rummaged in his pocket and pulled out an envelope. "Ritsu gave it to us. Though why Ritsu even knows us, I have no clue."

"Let me see." Soubi demanded as he walked over.

The green haired boy shrugged and handed the letter over. "I don't see why you'd even bother reading this, but then again, I don't really care."

Soubi flipped over the envelope and a strange face flowed over him. He looked startled and concerned. "This.. this isn't from Ritsu."

"Then who is it from, Soubi?" Ritsuka asked, looking over with interest.

Soubi calmly read the letter and his mouth lowered at the corners. "Apparently, my cousin just died."

"I didn't know you had family Soubi." Natsuo tilted his head.

"Yes, and this letter concerns me. My cousin was a sacrifice, he was murdered." Soubi refolded the letter and placed it in a pocket. "The funeral is tomorrow. I have to go."

"You don't have to." Ritsuka flicked his tail.

"I shall go. Someone has more information. This letter mentions a great power or something about a new orginization. I have to find out more to protect Ritsuka." Soubi answered with a smile.

"Fine. Then go. But what about the girl?" Ritsuka looked down at the sleeping woman.

"No worries, she probably won't awake until after I get back, but if she does, then just call me." Soubi nodded.

"Yeah. Are you leaving now?" Ritsuka stared at the tall man.

"I must. It is a long travel." Soubi turned to walk out. "I love you, Ritsuka."

Ritsuka just twitched his tail in annoyance. "Be careful, Soubi."

Soubi nodded then disappeared out the door. The three boys all sighed.

"Now what?" Youji yawned.

"We could go out to eat." Natsuo suggested with a shrug.

Ritsuka nodded and all three left, locking the door behind them. 


	2. Awakened

Loveless

Tale 2 Awakened

Soubi looked around the funeral home. Everyone was wearing black, and he could see his mother sobbing uncontrollably, while his father tried to comfort her. None of it interested him. He wanted to find the writer of the letter.

"Can you believe Timeless could die like that?" came a voice behind Soubi.

Soubi closed his eyes and frowned. "No. I never thought he would die so young."

"Yeah. A pity, huh." the man replied in calm matter.

"By the way, I never expected to see you here, Kurama." Soubi turned around, only to come eye to eye with the man.

"Well, I'm just glad you responded to my letter." Kurama said with a smile.

The man looked almost like a double of Soubi, except for the white ears and tail. He was also a little shorter, coming up to Soubi's forhead. His eyes also showed a different friendliness about them, and he had made his glasses square. His outfit was also different, he wore a black jacket, a torn black t-shirt and a pair of black pants.

"So, you wrote me the strange letter."

"Yes, I did." Kurama confirmed.

"Then what is it you needed to talk about?" Soubi asked with honest interest.

"Something that can't be talked about here. Follow me." Kurama turned and walked off, Soubi following closely.

Eventually, they came to a room where no one was around. "Tell me before we start.." Soubi started, then reached and stroked his ears. "Why do you wear these fake ears? We both know you're an adult."

"Yes, well it's the only way the family can seem to tell us apart." Kurama replied calmly then looked away. "So, I guess you figured it out."

"That your sacrifice died as well. Yes, I know that well." Soubi frowned. "I sensed it immediately."

Kurama nodded then looked back at Soubi. "I hate to tell you Soubi, but in this instant, you're going to need help."

"I know." Soubi stared at his brother, waiting then continuing. "What exactly are we up against?"

Kurama pushed a strand of hair behind his human ear then looked at Soubi. "The orginization, is called Infinity. It's run by a man who wants to beat both Nagisa and Ritsu. He's been taking Sentoki and Sacrifices that he thinks might have potential and genetically altering them, then if they disagree or he doesn't like they way they've turned out, he kills them."

Soubi sighed and pulled out a cigerette. As was natural, he had winced at the name Ritsu. "I see." He puffed it and looked away. "What else do you know?"

"I know that somehow, they are able to switch names. The infinites can be paired or connected with anybody and be at full power. They recently recruited a young boy from one of the academy's top students." Kurama took Soubi's cigerette and stole a puff and handed it back. "I heard it mentioned about the group almost rivaling us, so Infinity stole the Sentoki away. Noone knows for sure what happened to his sacrifice."

Soubi frowned as he put out the finished cigerette and lit up another two, handing one to Kurama. "I see. What was so special about this group or that Sentoki?"

"They say the Sentoki had an ability to erase things like memory or feelings. However, what actually impressed me was his partner. His partner was the first sacrifice I know to fight by themselves and win." Kurama sighed and took a drag on his cigarette. "But none-the-less, Ritsu is starting to get finicky and I can't blame him. This 'Infinity' is a force to be reckoned with."

Soubi took a drag as well, and blew the smoke from his lips. "I see. So, what do you want to do, little brother?"

Kurama paused and thought. "I'll try my best to help you."

"That's fine. We currently found a sacrifice who was pretty badly beaten. I figure you can help along those lines." Soubi took his last drag on the cigarette, then tossed it to the ground, crushing it with his foot. "I'll be leaving tomorrow. Come as well if you wish."

"Thanks." Kurama took a puff and stared into space. "This might be one of the hardest things we've faced."

"Yeah, I haven't exactly told my Sacrifice about my family." Soubi frowned. "Let's go, we'll miss the service, Devoted." Soubi kissed Kurama on the forhead and started walking off.

"Yes, let's go, Beloved." Kurama imitated Soubi in extinguishing the cigarette and followed him back into the old funeral home.

The next day

Ritsuka stared at his phone in a longing way. "Soubi never called."

"It's fine. I'm sure he's fine Ritsuka." Youji yawned. "My only question is what are we going to do about the girl. When she wakes up, I mean. What if she attacks us?"

"I don't think we need to worry about that. I don't sense any malevolent presence from her." Ritsuka replied, his face furrowed in seriousness.

"I'm surprised you can 'feel' anything, considering she's unconscious." Natsuo shrugged while sitting in a chair with his feet kicked up on a desk.

"Well, they say people can't lie when they're sleeping." Ritsuka looked up with a smile.

"True. Man, when's Soubi getting back? I'm bored." yawned Natsuo as he rubbed the back of his head. "I mean I wish at least the girl would wake up. Then we'd have some interesting things to talk about. I wonder what kind of person she is."

Youji laughed. "Natsuo, that was a mouthful for you." Natsuo simply glared.

"Ritsuka, staring at the phone won't make it ring or text." Soubi frowned as he walked in the door to his house. "I see the girl is still in one piece."

"Yeah. We didn't do anything." Natsuo answered without much of a care.

"We'll wait until she's awake for that stuff." Youji smirked then looked taken aback by the look Soubi and Ritsuka both gave him. "What?"

"That's doesn't matter right now. We have more important things to talk about." inquired Kurama as he walked in after Soubi.

"Soubi, did you clone yourself?" Youji shouted in surprise. Natsuo fell out of the chair.

Ritsuka stared at first in disbelief, then in concern. "Soubi, who is this?"

"Hello, my name is Agatsuma, Kurama." bowed Kurama.

"No way, could it be his kid?" Youji asked looking at Natsuo.

"Idiots! Does Soubi look old enough to have a kid that age?" Ritsuka bellowed at the two.

"Well, sorry. I was just asking." Youji remarked in an annoyed fashion.

"He looks almost as old as Soubi. Why does he still have his ears?" Natsuo looked at Youji confused.

Kurama blushed and looked at the ground. Soubi put a comforting arm around his brother and pulled off the ears. "He doesn't."

Natsuo jumped back and pointed to Kurama. "Then why do you wear ears? Are you some kind of pervert?"

"No, it's a way of telling us apart. We agreed to this years ago. When I lost my ears." Kurama answered.

"Oh."

Pulling out two cigarettes, Soubi sat down. "Well. We do have stuff to talk about."

Kurama crossed his arms and leaned against a wall. "We have many problems."

"What are you talking about?" Ritsuka's ears pulled back in concern.

"Oh! Beloved, is this your sacrifice?" Kurama looked interested and walked over.

"Yes. That is Loveless." Soubi responded with his eyes closed.

Kurama leaned over and looked Ritsuka straight in the eye. "I can see why you love him. He is very cute." After ruffling Ritsuka's hair, he returned to the wall.

"You were once as well, my brother." Soubi took a long drag and looked over. "Anyways, have any of you, and I'm mostly talking to Zero, heard of the organization, 'Infinity'?"

Natsuo shrugged, then looked at Youji who was frowning, deep in thought. "Well. I've only heard a little. They are supposedly extremely strong teams, right?"

"Correct." Kurama answered. In a second, he had stolen one of the cigarettes from his brother's mouth. Nonchalantly, he placed it on his own lips. "Only, they are worse. They are able to switch sacrifices, Sentouki, and names."

"What? But their names are fate!" shouted Ritsuka in a startled manner.

"I know. All our names are fated. But, this new professor somehow found a loophole. I'm not sure what it is or how he did it, but somehow it was found." Sighing, Kurama looked over at the bed. "Is this the sacrifice you were speaking of?"

"Yes. Ritsuka found her in the middle of the field near by. I believe her Sentoki was killed." Soubi replied with a frown.

Kurama walked over and peered at the girl cautiously. "I see what you mean. These wounds would kill an average human."

Youji shrugged and walked over, looking down at the girl. "Dunno. She hasn't really budged since we got her."

"Hey Youji, maybe she's sleeping beauty." snickered his friend. Natsuo was obviously fighting a long and difficult battle with holding back the laugh.

"Yeah, yeah. If that's so, you kiss her Natsuo." Youji sneered unpleasantly.

The girl moaned lightly and her hand twitched. Slowly her eyes eased open. "Huh?"

"Whoa... she's waking up." Youji blinked and leaned over.

"Where.. where am I?" she struggled to speak. Her body was shaking with pain, as she tried to sit up. She winced in pain and used her non broken arm as support for her extremely sore muscles.

"You're in my house." Soubi answered boldly. He took the cigarette from his mouth and flicked it, letting the ashes fall.

"Soubi!" Ritsuka shouted. "It's true. I found you nearly dead a little ways from here. Soubi treated your wounds."

The girl nodded, but as Ritsuka pointed to Soubi, she didn't follow his finger. Ritsuka tilted his head. "Are you blind?"

"No, not completely." the girl responded. She smiled softly, her cheeks getting a little color.

"Anyways, it's time for us to ask questions." Kurama walked forward and looked the girl in her eyes. "Don't worry, I don't bite."

Soubi let out what sounded like a grunt. When Kurama turned and glared all Soubi did, was shrug his shoulders.

"What's your name?" Ritsuka jumped the question, before Kurama opened his mouth.

"My name is Setsuka." she answered quickly.  
"What happened to you?"

"I'm not... not sure..."

Ritsuka paused with a frown. "Not sure?" He paused and thought deeply. "Are you a sentouki?"

"No."

"A sacrifice, then?"

The girl blinked and squinted, as if in thought. "Yes... I believe so."

"You have no memory what-so-ever what happened though."

"Correct."

"Alright, well relax. W'll be watching over you for now." Ritsuka said in a comforting way.

Setsuka nodded her thanks and laid back. "Who are you guys?"

"Well, I'm Ritsuka, and this is Soubi and his brother, Kurama. Uhmm... and there's Youji and Natsuo here as well." He pointed to each on cue with their names.

"Don't worry, we'll watch over you." Natsuo smiled. "Just rest."

Setsuka found herself drifting to sleep.

"Besides, she'll have to go to school in the morning." Youji said.


End file.
